One Good Day
by Heavenly Slayer
Summary: This is my entry in the "Write the End of Btvs Contest": it had to be b/s and it had to be under 800 words, I will continue if I get eneogh reviews..*WARNING* Contains spoilers for the end of season 6


Disclaimer: I don't own this..don't sue me, i have no money...

Author's Note: This is my submission to the "Write the ending of BTVS Contest" from The fine Line ">http://buffy.ficag.org If you would like to enter please go here: http://www.ficag.org/buffy/project/contest1.php for more details. 

Warning Contains Spoilers for the end of Season 6!!

  
  


Please review this, I can always use the inspiration, and who know if I get enough I may continue!! 

  
  


Author: Heavenly Slayer a.k.a. Jen  
Category: Drama/Romance  
Title: One good day.  
  


Spike walked along the road, so many thoughts entering his mind he almost couldn't even comprehend a single one. Almost. Buffy had said she loved him. Told him not to leave her. Told him not to break her heart like so many others before him. It had come to a complete surprise to him and he was still numb from the experience. Spike spotted a bench and sat down, remembering what had happened hours earlier. 

~~~~. 

"Willow! Don't do this, it isn't you!" Buffy screamed to her best friend who stood rigid on the grass in the park. 

"Buffy, don't try to stop me! I loved Tara and that bastard killed her, I have nothing holding me back now!" Willow said raising her hands to a fallen and hurt Warren.

"Yes you do! Us..me!" Buffy said cautiously coming up beside Willow. Willow lowered her hands and gazed at her best friend. 

"How do I do this? How do I move on? I changed my life to be with her! I rejected Oz to be with her!" the witch said her eyes filling with tears. 

"Well whatever you do red, taking a life for hers won't fix it. You don't want blood on your hands believe me!" Spike said helping Xander off the ground and standing to face her. 

"Who are you to talk Spike? You have killed for years until you got your chip and now that you don't have it you'll go back to wanting us all dead!" Willow said her hardness returning. 

"Things have changed, I can't go back to that. I fell in love with Buffy and I just don't have the desire to kill anymore!" Spike argued. 

"Yea you fell in love with Buffy so you don't kill anymore, Buffy is like the chip Spike, she's holding you back" Xander said angry. 

"I don't know what the fuck I have to do to prove to you people that I've changed and I don't care, I have accepted that I am a damn poof and so should all of you" Spike said balking. 

"Please..." Warren coughed. "Let me go, I'm sorry" he said and coughed again. 

"No way! You killed Tara and your ex-girlfriend, you think we're just going to let you get away with that?" Xander asked annoyed with him. "And you had serious issues before that anyway, making a sexbots and all.." 

"Just do something with him" Andrew said standing next to Xander. 

"Fine I will!" Willow said raising her hands again. A green blast of energy left her hands and Warren disappeared. 

"What did you do with him?" Jonathan asked. 

"I put him in the makeshift police station under a confession spell" Willow said walking away. Everyone let out a breath of relief and followed. 

"Well I better go get Dawnie, she's still with Clem" Buffy said after a few minutes. 

"I'll come with you luv" Spike said. 

"Ok. Will I'll see you at home, I think we need to talk. Jonathan and Andrew go with Xander" Buffy said to her friend and current allies. 

"Ok Buffy" Willow said drained from her ordeal. Xander grabbed her hand and the four headed back to the Summer's house.  
  
  
  


Spike and Buffy walked together along the road to Clem's apartment in silence both afraid to say a word. When they got to the front pathway Buffy stopped. 

"Spike I-" Buffy started. 

"Don't, after what happened I can't believe you even trust me anymore. First I shag the demon and then I bleedin' rape you." he said hurting inside. 

"Spike, its ok. You really can't rape the willing and what happened with Anya was a mistake. We all make them" She said grabbing his hand. 

"How can you act like nothing happened?" Spike asked bemused. 

"Easy. I love you" Buffy said smiling.

"Not funny Buffy" Spike said taking his hand from hers. 

"Its not a joke" Buffy said getting closer to him. "I was wrong and I realized it earlier, when you told Willow not to kill Warren. How could I not have realized it earlier. It hurt not being with you and when you were around it was like I was complete and normal again."

"I don't know what to say" Spike said smiling. 

"Don't say anything, just promise you won't leave me, and love me like you always have." she said and leaned up and kissed him. 

"That I can do" he replied and kissed her back. 

"I am gonna get Dawn, I'll meet you back at the house?" Buffy asked when they finished. 

"Yea, I'll be there in a bit" he said. 

~~~~~~~~

As Spike got to the front door he thought "Finally things had worked out, I finally had my one good day"  
  
  



End file.
